


Constellations

by rubikscalamity



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubikscalamity/pseuds/rubikscalamity





	1. Chapter 1

Joel walked towards the bus stop, music blaring in his ears. Up ahead he could see his friends messing around. Gavin was on the ground getting intensely tickled by Michael while Geoff and Ryan stood by and laughed. A typical Monday.

The bus pulled up as he got there and they all piled on and to the back.  He was in his own world, not paying any mind to what the guys were saying.

"Joel," Ryan snapped. He turned to look at the blue eyed boy. "What do you think about the new kid?" Joel shrugged. He hadn't really paid attention to- what was his name? Ray... Ray something. He was cute, that was for sure. "He's alright," Joel replied. "He's got a cute ass," Ryan commented. 

Joel shot an icy glare at the handsome brunette. "Something wrong, Heyman?"  The guys turned to look at the glowering boy. "No," Joel muttered through gritted teeth. No way was he gonna let Ray get used as Ryan's boy toy. Not if he could help it.

The ride to school seemed shorter than usual, maybe because Joel wasn't paying any attention to the cookie-cutter houses and perfectly manicured lawns.

He filed off the bus and instead of joining his friends, he made his way to his locker. "I gotta do something," he called over his shoulder as he left.

The hall was more crowded than usual but there was enough walking space to get through.

He turned the dial on the metal door. 41, 43, 23. The lock clicked and he pulled handle. He placed his AP zoology and IB finance books in his practically empty bag and slung it over his shoulder.

Down the hall, Ray tried to weave his way through the people without bumping into them but failed miserably. His foot caught someone's outstretched leg and he tripped. 


	2. CL-ASS

"Woah there," Joel said as he caught the falling boy. He recognized the young face. "It's  Ray, right?" The boy straightened his glasses.  "Uh- yeah. Thanks," he murmured.

"No problem. I'm Joel by the way."

Ray stepped around him and to his locker. He pulled out his AP zoology and digital design binder. "What period do you have zoology?" He leaned against the adjacent locker, flashing his seductive smile.

Ray glanced up and blushed. The smile was working. "Uh- first," he stammered. He looked so nervous. His hands were shaking slightly and his cheeks were flushed.

Joel stood up straight. "Same!" He checked the analog clock on the wall. About 3 minutes until the bell rang. They could make it in time. "I'll walk with you," he said.

They made it to class with a minute to spare. Joel took his normal spot in the back beside Ryan and being the only seat left, Ray sat in front of the mad king. Ryan licked his lips. Out of the corner of his eye, Joel caught the gesture.

"What a pig," he thought to himself. "Chapped lips," he asked aloud. "I like what I see," Ryan responded.

Ray caught their conversation. Were they talking about him?

Ryan leaned forwards and whispered into Ray's ear which caused the boy to blush. "I don't deny myself nice things and your ass is one I've got to have."

Joel rubbed his temple. "I'm gonna have your ass if you don't leave him alone," he replied. Ryan leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. He'd known Joel long enough to know that he meant what he said.


	3. Alright

It was a lazy day in their first period,  it being Friday. Joel turned to Adam and they began to talk about The Forest, the video game they'd started last night. They strategized about  survival tactics as well as killing the cannibal mutants they'd encountered many times before.

Beside them, Ray had made a new friend. He was engaged in a lighthearted conversation about MineCraft with a boy named Gavin. "Hey," the Brit chimed. "A bunch of us are gonna stay up all night and play video games and order pizza. You should come over around 7." He scribbled his number down on a scrap piece of paper and handed it to Ray.

The bell rang and they dispersed. Ray checked his schedule for his next class. Digital Design. He took his seat and logged into the computer. Their assignment for the day was to edit a short clip about the news.

Ryan strolled in and sat next to the Junior. "Hey, baby," he greeted Ray.  Ryan sat down next to Ray.

"Are you seeing someone cause I'd like to see you later."

Ray cringed at his corny pick up line. He was hot but his rudeness killed anything good he had going for him and there was nothing Ray hated more than a rude person. "Buzz off," he murmured.


	4. Lunch

Lunch time rolled around and good thing Ray had run into Gavin or else he'd be sitting by himself. The slender Brit led him to a table nearest the windows and they were greeted by a curly hair brunet and a boy who's arms were covered in tattoos. "This is Ray, the guy I was telling you about. Ray, this is Geoff and Michael." Gavin introduced them. "Whaddup," Michael said to Ray. "So you like video games, huh?"

Ray nodded and sat down across from the two he'd just met. "Who doesn't," he replied. Geoff smiled. "So you're coming tonight, right?" Ray wasn't too sure. He had only just met these guys. "Uh. Yeah sure." 

"Yo!" A familiar husky voice startled Ray. He felt a hand travel down his lower back just as Ryan and Joel sat on either side of him. "Hey, sweet cheeks," Ryan greeted him. "Hi," Ray replied with a rather harsh tone. Ray noticed the cold glare Joel gave the other boy.

"Hey, Ray," Joel finally got around to saying. "We were just talking about tonight. Ray's gonna join us," Michael announced. "Alright! What's on the lineup?"  Geoff shrugged. "Whatever's good, I guess."

Ray took a bite of his pb&j and wondered how long these guys had known each other. They seemed pretty close.


	5. Meat Market

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this chapter. -Delhi

The rest of Ray's classes had gone by flawlessly-- minus the fact Ryan was hitting on him every chance he got. Ray walked out of the building and around the backside to the parking lot. A hand grabbed his shoulder and pinned him up against the wall. Ryan.

"You're trying to play hard-to-get, huh? Well, I see right through your little facade. It's not gonna work on me so you might as well just give up, honey."

Ray noted how incredibly close they were. He could see Ryan's crystal blue eyes and soft pink lips.  _So_ _kissable_ _,_  he thought.  _No_ _no_ _no_. His eyes traced the mad king's frame. Well built yet slender. Ray liked that.

"Ryan." Joel's voice rang clear. Ray ducked from under his captor and made his way to the car. From a distance he could see Joel and some guy he'd never met approaching Ryan.

"What the hell was that?"  "Just trying to get some fresh meat," Ryan shrugged off. He turned to walk away but Joel grabbed his shoulder and shoved him against the wall. "Back. Off," he said through gritted teeth. "Joel," Jack called from behind him. Ryan shoved Joel back. "What's it to you?" "Ryan," Jack said. They ignored him. "You can't just treat every guy you see like a they're nothing but ass and dick!"

They were talking loud enough that Ray could hear them from his car. Why did Joel even care what happened to him anyways?

"Don't tell me you actually CARE about him! A few months ago you would've been right with me inhaling all the fresh ass. Besides, if he's that fucking important to you just date him. Maybe then I'll back off. As long as he's fair game, I'm going for it."  Ryan walked away, leaving Joel and Jack standing there.

Ray was still sitting in his car, keys in hand. He was processing what had just happened. Did Joel-- like him?


	6. Let's Play

The directions Gavin gave Ray were a bit difficult but he got there at 8. "Aye," the guys yelled simultaneously as Geoff opened the door. "Get in here," he said as he pulled Ray in. He kicked off his shoes and crashed on the couch between Michael and the guy from the parking lot. Gavin tossed him a controller and he joined the session of Mine Craft they were playing. 

The front door opened and Joel walked in with pizza in hand and Adam in tow. "You should probably lock that," he said while pointing to the knob. "You should probably fucking knock. We could've been having a gay orgy." "I'm up for it," Ray commented. The guys started laughing. "So where's Ryan," Michael asked. "Am I not good enough for you, Mikey," Adam asked. Michael rolled his eyes.  "So I got meat lover and cheese." "Tsk. No vegetables," Gavin whined. "Shut up and eat it," Geoff said as he stuffed a slice into his mouth.

Joel sat on the other side of Michael and Adam took a spot on the floor beside Geoff. He looked a bit upset and it finally clicked in Jack's mind as to why. He sent Joel a message and went to the kitchen. Joel soon followed. "What's up?" "Tell me you didn't break up with Adam," Jack whispered. "I cannot tell a lie. On the ride over here, actually," Joel replied in a calm voice. "And for WHAT? Some kid you just met? That's the stupidest most BONEHEADED-" Ray walked in, interrupting Jack's rant. "Uh. Sorry," he said in a quiet voice. "It's fine," Joel replied. He grabbed a soda from the refrigerator and left. "SON OF A BITCH MOVE I HAVE EVER HEARD OF," Jack finished. Joel rolled his eyes and grabbed a cola. "This isn't a movie, Heyman. You can't just expect him to fall in love with you." Joel raised an eyebrow. "Says who?" And with that he left. "Idiot," Jack whispered to himself before leaving the kitchen.

"Joel you missed it," Gavin cried. "Ray rode the line all the way to the end of the world! It was top!" Michael had taken Joel's spot so he took his-- Beside Ray. "Oh yeah? Let's do it again."


	7. Hobby Farm

The guys had played well into the night and only Joel and Ray were still awake playing Halo 4. "Jesus fucking Christ," Joel murmured. He kept dying at the same spot and as he respawned he was killed again. "I'm done," he said as he threw his controller down. Ray chuckled to himself. Joel propped himself up with one arm. "You wanna go for a drive?" Ray shrugged. "Sure." They tiptoed around their friends and out the door to Joel's car. He started it up and set the music to a comfortable background noise.

"So," Joel started. "How was your day?" Ray huffed a laughed. "Well Ryan was just-" They both laughed. "Yeah. I'm sorry about that. He's usually much more subtle." He pulled out onto the main road and headed out of town. The house seemed to fade away behind them and soon they were in the country.

Ray could see nothing but fields of corn and sunflowers that seemed to stretch for miles down the road. He was snapped back to reality when he felt the car slow down. Joel turned into a lot in front of a barn and drove down a dirt road that ran smack in the middle of a sunflower field. "Where are we going?"  "My mother's hobby farm. She's got too much free time. Besides, it's my favorite late night hangout.... In a non-creepy way. I come here to clear my head."

Joel pulled up in front of a house and they got out. "Does anyone live here," Ray asked as Joel found the key on his ring and let them in. "Nah. It came with the land."  He led Ray up some stairs and into a sunroom that opened onto a balcony.

"Wow." Ray was awestruck by the beauty in front of him. The stars and moon were bright against the navy blue sky, their light casting on the heads of flowers down below.

They sat in the bench and gazed up at the constellations but eventually Ray broke the silence.

"What were you and Jack talking about in the kitchen? That's if you don't mind me asking."

Joel shifted awkwardly in his seat. "I-uh. I broke up with Adam and Jack didn't think that was a good idea. "Oh. I'm sorry. How come?" Joel stood up and walked to the railing, eyes still fixed on the sky. "I fell in love with someone else but I haven't quite gotten the chance to tell them how I feel. Sounds a bit cliché, right?" Even though Joel couldn't see, Ray shrugged. "Sorta. I mean, of you went through all the trouble why don't you just tell them. You obviously care about them a lot."

Joel spun around.  _Well_ _,_ _here_ _goes_ _nothing_ , he thought to himself.


	8. Constellations

"Ray... I-"

Befre he could say another word, Ray stood on his tippy-toes and pressed his lips to Joel's and the pair melted into a passionate kiss.

"I love you too," Ray said after they broke. The two sat back down on the bench and cuddled together, counting the constellations in the sky.


End file.
